Spencer and Harry series-Papa
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Spencer was getting ready to leave for a case when he got a surprise visitor at the BAU office.


September 25th 2009. 10 a.m. BAU office.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said before he exited the briefing room. As Spencer was walking to his desk he noticed one of the lower ranking agents walking towards him, he stopped and waited for the man to approach, Morgan who he was walking with stopped and turned back to face him.

"Dr. Reid?" The man asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Stopping a few feet in front of him the man spoke.

"We have a young boy, says his name is Teddy, asking for you?"

'Teddy?' He looked at his watch. "Is it just him? There ain't an older black-haired man with him?"

"No sir." Spencer mentally side.

"Bring him up please."

"Yessir." Reid watched as the man walked towards the office door.

"Reid?" He walked to his desk and lean back against the side of it, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the door. He caught sight as soon as the agent with a gangly 11 year old walked out of the elevator. The door opened.

When the agent and Teddy got to his desk he met brown eyes, he raised an eyebrow in imitation of a look that he had definitely seen Harry give Teddy to let him know he was in trouble.

"Thank you for bringing him up. I have it from here." Reid, Teddy and Morgan watched as the man left leaving the three of them in silence.

Spencer let out a sigh as he stood up off his desk and gave Teddy another look, before looking at his watch again. 10:20.

"Doesn't School start at 9:30 Teddy?" The boy nodded.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

Teddy just stood there gays on the floor as he scuffed his shoe against the carpet.

" Edward?" Teddy cringed and muttered into his shirt, chewing on his lip. Spencer side and kneeled in front of Teddy.

He reached up and pride teddies bottom lip out from under his teeth.

" Teddy?" Teddy's shoulders slumped.

"I rode my bike and then I got on the bus and then my bike again." And again the boys lip found it's self being chewed on by his teeth. And once again Spencer removed the lip.

"You know the school's probably already called your dad, right?" A small nod. "And you know your dad's probably going frantic because he can't find you right?" Another nod.

At that moment Spencer's phone rang, he removed it from his pocket, opened it and pressed it to his ear.

"Hi... yes... I know... well he's standing right here in front of me... bike, bus, bike... I don't know, hang on I'll ask." He looked at Teddy. Although he could see out of the corner of his eye that the rest of his team had noticed and were watching.

"He wants to know why you decided to skip school and come see me at work, and please no muttering."

Teddy scuffed his shoe against the carpet before taking a breath and looking up into Spencer's eyes.

"I don't want to go to Grandma's, I want to stay here this year with you and Dad. I don't want to go to England for an entire month. Please? I know if you talk to him Papa you'll make him understand and you'll make him see that it's silly for me to go all the way to England for a whole month. Please Papa make him listen."

Spencer clicked his phone off of speaker and held it back to his ear. " did you get that?" He listened as he focused his eyes on Teddy. Teddy had called him Papa. That's something the little boy has never done before. It made Spencer feel all warm and fuzzy that Teddy wanted to and knowledge him as another parent. But on the outside he kept a neutral face as he listened to Harry on the other side of the phone.

" yes I understand, I will." He was quiet. " no actually we're supposed to leave for a case. Yes. I'll make him sit with Garcia. I'll let the guards know to expect you and have them bring you up to her office. Love you too, see you when I get home." Spencer smiled enclosed his phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

He glanced back at Teddy. He placed his hand on Teddy shoulder and looked into his eyes. " I have to leave for a case Teddy, but I'm going to have you stay with my friend Penelope," he nodded at the blonde who was standing behind Morgan. "with her and her office until your dad gets here." He stood up.

"Oh! Before I forget." He put out his hand, Palm up. "Give me your phone, you're grounded from it till you at least get to your grandmother's and then she can decide if you get it back or not." Teddy handed over his phone to Spencer who promptly handed it to Garcia and informed her to give it to Harry when he arrived to pick Teddy up.

Spencer walked over to his desk and grab his satchel before walking back over to Teddy and giving him a kiss on the forehead in a quiet warning to be good before seeing Teddy over into Penelope's care and making his way to the elevator with the rest of the team.

Once the elevator closed he took a deep breath, just holding it for several moments.

" you did that really good Reid." He turned to Hotch.

"Did I?" He asked. Hotch knotted. " for what it's worth Reid I think you would make a good Papa to that little boy." Spencer smiled.


End file.
